swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloodline Anthology Timeline
The following Timeline is a recorded history of galactic events, some focused on the characters and events detailed in the Bloodlines Anthology, with references to Star Wars Episodes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8, along with the Clone Wars and Rebels animated series. References to various Expanded Universe (Legends) sources are also included. Dates listed are dated by the Galactic Standard Calendar. BBY references dates prior to the Battle of Yavin. ABY references dates following the Battle of Yavin. Timeline of Galactic History Before the Republic (Pre-Republic Era) *c. 13,000,000,000 BBY **The galaxy is formed. *c. 100,000 BBY **Roughly around this time, the Celestials accomplish a number of feats: the construction of Centerpoint Station using the Killiks, the subsequent construction of the Corellian system using Centerpoint, the Vultar system and its Cosmic Turbine, the Hapes Cluster, and the Kathol Rift. The Maw black hole cluster was also constructed with Centerpoint during the Celestials' era of power to contain the Force entity known as Abeloth. **The Columi species achieves interstellar spaceflight and surveys the "primitive" people of Duro and Notron, known by that point as Coruscant. However, they are disappointed by the developing Human and Duros civilizations and return to their homeworld of Columus in isolation. * c. 36,453 BBY **By this time, the few Kwa who remain on the Deep Core world of Tython have died out, and the Kwa as a whole have retreated to their homeworld of Dathomir in fear of the Rakata. The Kwa taught the Rakata how to use the Force, but conflict ensued when the Rakata tried to take the Kwa's Infinity Gate technology. **The Tho Yor—eight great pyramid starships scattered across the galaxy—activate, calling Force-sensitives to them. The pilgrims board the Tho Yor, which proceed to visit numerous worlds and acquire Force-sensitives of many species before traveling to the Deep Core world of Tython. **The arrival of the Tho Yor at the ninth and largest Tho Yor is heralded by an enormous Force Storm, and the Tho Yor scatter their passengers across Tython. **The Tythans soon form the Je'daii Order, a group of Force-users who strive for balance between the light and dark sides of the Force which they know as Ashla and Bogan. *c. 35,000 BBY **The Rakata, having developed technology powered by the Dark side of the Force, establish an Infinite Empire that begins to expand throughout the Unknown Regions and into the western galaxy. *c. 33,598 BBY **The central control system of the Infinite Empire's terraforming computer on the planet Kashyyyk receives its last communication from its builders. *c. 33,357 BBY **The terraforming computer on Kashyyyk malfunctions, causing a hyper-acceleration in the growth of the planet's forests and giving rise to the enormous wroshyr trees. *c. 32,589 BBY **The Rakata set up a slave labor colony on a planet near Sabia, branching off from their base world of Serkothis in the Levrian Expanse. *c. 30,127 BBY **The human slaves on revolt against the Rakata. Using stolen Rakata technology, these slaves flee to eventually land on Sabia **The remaining human slaves, free of the Rakata, regress into a barbaric, feudal state on the world known as Garo, becoming known as the Garonans. *c. 29,972 BBY **Humans from Sabia colonize the sister world of Senocydes. *c. 29,521 BBY **The Humans of Sabia and Senocydes evolve into the Near-Human species known as the Senacaens. **A battle between Force users on Senocydes cause a backlash through the Force which causes midi-chlorian levels within the future Senacaens to be stunted. *c. 30,000 BBY **The Infinite Empire of the Rakata reaches its peak, spanning dozens of worlds across the galaxy. They annex the holdings of other spacefaring species such as the Gree and the Kwa. **The Killiks of Alderaan attempt to invade the planet Korriban, but are repelled by the Sith species. **The Killiks vanish from Alderaan, Alsakan and the galaxy at large, having been relocated to the Unknown Regions; modern scholars believe that the Celestials are responsible. *c. 28,000 BBY **King Adas begins his reign over the Sith on Korriban. **The Rakata set up a slave labor base on the planet of Gorradis in the Inner Rim territory known as the Levrian Expanse. Gorradis is used as a forward base to secure other worlds throughout the Expanse. *c. 27,700 BBY **The Sith species on Korriban are visited by the Rakata of the Infinite Empire, but King Adas leads his people in driving the Rakata offworld after realizing they intend to conquer the planet. **Korriban is devastated by the Rakatan attack, turning it into a wasteland and causing most Sith to relocate to the forested world of Ziost. Korriban becomes the species' holy tombworld. **Using Rakatan Force-driven hyperdrive technology, the Sith spread out among the planets of the Stygian Caldera, and the planet Tund becomes a place of exile for heretics among the Sith. *c. 27,650 BBY **The Human slaves on Gorradis band together to rebel against the Infinite Empire. After a bloody, year-long conflict, the Rakata are repelled from Gorradis, but not before they lay waste to planet, turning it into a barren world. **Human Survivors on Gorradis use Rakatan Force-driven technology to flee the planet and arrive on the world that would come to be known as Antrixies. *c. 27,600 BBY **A split between the populations on Antrixies occurs, with Force-sensitive individuals joining with factions that follow the Light side or the Dark side. The use of the Rakatan Force-driven technology causes the individuals on both sides to have a glow in their eyes that intensifies with emotions. The Light side factions develops a blue glow while the Dark side factions develop a red glow in their eyes. *c. 27,500 BBY **The Human natives of Coruscant begin to launch sublight sleeper ships over the next fifteen hundred years, seeding a number of worlds with Humans. These include Kuat, Metellos, Csilla , Alderaan, Koros Major, Rendili, and the Tion Cluster. The Humans also launch the Kuat Explorer, which colonizes the planet Alsakan. **The Dark War erupts on Antrixies and its sister world of Martrixies between the Light and Dark side factions. The arrival of the Human Je’daii, Gaidin Vinan, helps the Light side triumph and end the war. Dark side Force-users are imprisoned or executed while the remaining non-Force-sensitive population is absorbed into the Light side faction’s society. Vinan is afflicted by amnesia at this time, erasing any knowledge of Tython and the Je’daii from his mind, but leaving his knowledge of the Force intact. *c. 27,175 BBY **An unknown force allies the Naydin and the Urr’ac to oppose the Infinite Empire in the Kava Sector. The Acar and Maris Drifts are altered to contain the Rakata and their forces with the Pryvious Veil, leaving them to be afflicted by a strange ailment and die out. **The remaining species of the Pryvious Veil are left isolated and alone inside the envelope formed by the Pryvious Nebula. *c. 26,000 BBY **By this time, Kuat has launched their own colonization ships and seeded Axum, Tepasi, and Humbarine with Humans. **In the aftermath of the fourth in a series of devastating planetary conflicts, the early Nikto discover the M'dweshuu nova and form the religious Cult of M'dweshuu. The Cult quickly takes control of the entire planet of Kintan and rules for three decades. **The Verpine species colonize the Roche system. Birth of the Jedi, Death of the Rakata *c. 25,500 BBY **The Levrian Expanse worlds of Landris and Aycaris are colonized by the Antrixians. *c. 25,200 BBY **The Infinite Empire is struck by a mysterious plague that strips the Rakata of their ability to use the Force, prompting slave revolts across the galaxy and the Empire's collapse. The Expansion Era *c. 25,053 BBY **With the Rakatan hyperdrive having been reverse-engineered by Corellian scientists, the inhabitants of the Core Worlds begin to expand outward and settle the known galaxy. The Galactic Republic is founded with the signing of the Galactic Constitution, and Coruscant becomes the new government's capital. *c. 25,000 BBY **The Perlemian Trade Route is founded, linking Coruscant with Ossus and the Tion Cluster. **The Corellian Run is mapped, ensuring the economic dominance of Corellia in the forming Republic; the Corellian Run forms the southern border of the Slice. **Republic scouts make contact with the Jedi Order on Ossus, and Jedi Master Haune Tiar accompanies the scouts back to the Republic. After conferring for several weeks, the Order pledge themselves to the Republic's service. **With the development of the hyperdrive, Queen Rana allows for a wave of colonization to embark from Duros; one of the colony worlds is the planet Neimoidia, which is colonized by a group of Duros led by Chla C'cHaan. (Approximate date) **The Jedi Sar Agorn takes on a Padawan in Cope Shykrill, but Shykrill falls to the Dark side of the Force and is struck down. (Approximate date) *c. 24,600 BBY **Worlds within the Maridis Sector of the Levrian Expanse are colonized and the area prospers. ***Aycaris is officially recognized as an Antrixian colony world. ***Landris is officially recognized as an Antrixian colony world. ***Hekarii Prime is officially recognized as an Antrixian colony world. ***Kaarja is officially recognized as an Antrixian colony world. ***Frendrin is officially recognized as an Antrixian colony world. **Following the teaching that were passed down from Gaidin Vinan, Fren Damandred goes on a sojourn Gorradis, now known as Deso’lann, to further his connection with the Force. Fren discovers the history of the war against the Rakata and the Dark side and begins creating the Way of Gai. **The Jinsai are officially formed and begin studying the Force shortly thereafter. *c. 24,500 BBY **The First Great Schism erupts in the Core Worlds between the Jedi Order and the Legions of Lettow, members of the Jedi Order who seek to use the dark side against the Order's wishes. The Legions' leader Xendor originally asked for permission to create an academy for the study of Force techniques outlawed by the Jedi, and after their refusal he founded the Legions on Lettow—prompting the Order to declare war on them. **The Schism sees Xendor's death at Columus, and the conflict ends not long afterwards as the Order invaded Lettow. *c. 24,698 BBY **The Jinsai base their principles of the Force around the ways of the Shao teachings and the Way of Gai. *c. 24,600 BBY **The use of titles and power/standing begin to come into prominence on Antrixies and its colony worlds, forming the major, lesser, and minor Houses. *c. 24,113 BBY **The major Houses and the lesser Houses begin forming and aligning with each other in what will become known the Antrixian Commonwealth. *c. 23,909 BBY **Conflicts over territories and resources begin to erupt between the various Houses within the Maridis Sector. *c. 23,074 BBY **The Jinsai are requested to step in and help settle various conflicts between the major Houses within the Antrixian territories. *c. 23,000 BBY **The basis for the unified Antrixian Commonwealth begins with the first treaty of the Major Houses associated with Antrixies. *c. 22,778 BBY **The Herras are discovered on the planet Herraka in the Relkan Sector and join the Antrixian territories. *c. 22,021 BBY **The Knydens are discovered on Knydia and eventually join the Antrixian territories. *c. 21,521 BBY **The Lutrin are discovered on Lutra and join the Antrixian territories after 2 years of negotiations. *c. 21,324 BBY **Arthan Rystia encounters a strange traveler near Tergo VI, which begins his fall to the Dark side. Over the next five years, Arthan begins recruiting some of the strongest Jinsai Gai’dins to act as his generals in a bid for power. *c. 21,318 BBY **Rystia and his allies secretly make an exodus from the Maridis and Relkan Sectors, journeying into what is known as the Kava Sector. There, they discover the lost troves of Rakata technology trapped in the Pryvious Veil, on the tomb world of Serkothis. *c. 21,317 BBY **The forces of Rystia and his allies conquer the planets inside the Pryvious Veil and enslave the Kora and the Mekloes. The Shadow forces begin building up their armies, preparing to conquer the Maridis and Relkan Sectors. **The Dreadlords discover methods of using the Force similar to Sith Alchemy, finding a way to establish their immortality or at least prolong their lives indefinitely. *c. 21,002 BBY **The former Jinsai Gai'dins allied with Rystia begin using the titles, Dreadlords. Tithin Streka and Menemyne Vyrpis discover the lost texts of Gharr and dispatch a vanguard of their forces into the Unknown Regions to search for an ancient piece of technology that they might be able to use as a weapon. *c. 20,967 BBY **The 13 Dreadlords come into power with allies in the Maridis and Relkan Sectors, beginning a 97 year conflict that would come to be known as the War of Shadows. *c. 20,870 BBY **The War of Shadows comes to an end with the final defeat of the Dreadlords. The secret Guardian facility is located on the terrestrial satellite known as Shadowmoon. The Jinsai take control of the facility and convert it to use as a stasis prison for the captured Dreadlords. **The Antrixian Commonwealth is officially formed with the establishment of the the Antrixian Landsting. **Castaways from the Dreadlord forces are abandoned on the planet Egrea. **The first rumors of a secret organization aiding the Jinsai Jhenn Clan with the Guardian facility, the Talshyar, begin to spread around the Commonwealth. *c. 20,832 BBY **The secret intelligence group, the Talshyar, are officially created. Their presence would go unknown for thousands of years, existing only in rumor and shadow. *c. 20,704 BBY **The Garonans encounter beings which would become known as the Cursed. The Cursed, surviving members of the Dreadlord's forces sent into the Unknown Regions, quickly establish themselves within the Garonan society. From the Cursed, the Garonans begin to transform their society into a death cult of sorts. *c. 20,676 BBY **The Jhenn clan of the Jinsai, secretly overtake a large colony ship bound for exploration of the galactic Core in order to fulfill what they call the Shao Destiny, later called the Jinsai Prophecy or the Desmora Prophecy. This is done due to the vision and intelligence gathered about the Dreadlords rising again, this time from the Unknown Regions. *c. 20,550 BBY **A lost colony ship crashes on the planet that would become Rotex. The Corellian and Kuati survivors would go on to become the Near-Human species Rotronians. *c. 20,400 BBY **The survivors on Rotex begin breaking off into clan groups and wage war against each other over land and resources, sparking off the Clan Wars of Rotex. *c. 20,318 BBY **The Jhenn, navigating their commandeered vessel into the Unknown Regions, settle on Altara. *c. 20,150 BBY **Knowing that there is a chance of other Rakata technology and relics being hidden within the Commonwealth, the Jinsai and the Landsting agree to begin guarding the Commonwealth territories zealously. 'Great Manifest Period' *c. 20,000 BBY **The Galactic Republic's Great Manifest period begins. *c. 19,999 BBY **Republic scouts encounter the Asharii and set up a dialogue with the species. *c. 19,993 BBY **Colonists land on Caprishia and set up the first human settlement within the Peruvian Sector. **Helios Prime is discovered and the first human colony is soon established afterwards. *c. 19,901 BBY **Republic scouts encounter the Thi'saa on Thi'sran. **The Tynar'ri are discovered on Nextro'daala. **A Republic colony is established on Aerelon. *c. 18,800 BBY **The Rotronians are united by the clan leader, Maale Ravellen, ending the Clan Wars on Rotex. *c. 18,567 BBY **The Mingus-Orthos Conflict sparks a territorial dispute and rift within the Antrixian Landsting. *c. 18,344 BBY **The Vaxasarians are conquered by the Senacaens. *c. 18,023 BBY **The Senacaens conquer the Inelis and begin to form the Senacaen Union. *c. 17,970 BBY **The Jhenn and the Rakynn fully integrate with each other's societies. The Rakynn are allowed to begin training alongside the Jhenn Jinsai. Racgoro the Gold is the first recorded Rakynn Sai'din of the Jhenn Jinsai. *c. 16,750 BBY **The Rotronians evolve from Human stock to a Near-Human species. *c. 15,229 BBY **The Siftans that would become known as the Ghutom are banished from Domina and begin wandering the galaxy. *c. 15,000 BBY **The Rotronians achieve sublight, interstellar travel and begin exploring their area of space. *c. 14,275 BBY **The Rotronians make disastrous first contact with the Drak on Drakulon. This would spark the Rotronian-Drak Conflicts which would last nearly thirteen thousand years. *c. 12,426 BBY **Colonization of Cambis III occurs. Hostilities between the Commonwealth colonists and the native Cambions begin. *c. 8,467 BBY **The Rygelans develop faster-than-light travel. *c. 7,732 BBY **The Siftan off-shoot, the Ghutom, encounter the Thys’sians and conquer them by posing as tribal leaders and the Thys’sian deities. *c. 7,500 BBY **The Vians encounter the race of shape-changers known as the Ghutom. The Ghutom are commonly called the Founders by the Vians and Thys'sians. *c. 7,393 BBY **The Ghutom, Vians, and Thys’sians form the Argentus Imperium, attempting to forcibly take control of several Selconra and Peruvian Sector planets. The local Republic forces and other species of the Sectors ally against the Argentus, starting the Peruv Conflict. *c. 7,380 BBY **The Argentus Imperium is defeated in the Peruvian Sector and forced back into a territory composed of the three planets. *c. 4,998 BBY **Ships from the Antrixian Commonwealth and the Engstrom Trust encounter each other in the area of space known as The Barrens. Contact sparks a war known as the Engstrom Conflict. *c. 4,993 BBY **Elements of the Jedi Order and the Jinsai Order broker a peace between each other and force the Engstrom Conflict to come to an end. *c. 4,075 BBY **Formal contact between the Republic and the Antrixian Commonwealth occurs. The Antrixians make contact with Republic forces near Thyferra. *c. 4,032 BBY **Alazhi and Kavam from Thyferra are transplanted on Fendrin. *c. 4,000 BBY **Human prisoners are genetically altered to become slaves forced to work on the planet, Furria. They would become the species the Furrans. *c. 3,959 BBY **Commonwealth forces begin combating Darth Revan’s Sith forces along the Ithic Corridor. The Commonwealth officially declares war against the Sith and allies with the Galactic Republic. *c. 3,681 BBY **The Great Galactic War begins. The Commonwealth allies with the Republic and declares war against the Sith Empire once again. *c. 3,653 BBY **The Commonwealth seals its borders to all outside traffic and begins to rebuild after the Great Galactic War. *c. 3,552 BBY **The first Jhenn scout arrives on Odya to observe the Commonwealth. This sets precedent for a scout to covertly observe the later every 100 years. *c. 2,900 BBY **The Rotronians of Rotex are discovered by Republic scouts. *c. 1,024 BBY **The Commonwealth reopens its borders and assists the Republic in combating the Sith once again. Rise of the Empire Era *c. 1000 BBY **The Seventh Battle of Ruusan. The remaining Sith are exterminated on Ruusan, with the exception of Darth Bane, who starts a new Sith Order with only one master and one apprentice at a time, also known as the Rule of Two. Each subsequent Sith would bear the title Darth. **Chancellor Tarsus Valorum presides over the Ruusan Reformation, which dismantles the Republic's central authority, abolishing the Republic's standing armed forces and reorganizing its millions of sectors into 1,024 regional sectors, each represented by a single Senator. **The Republic Dark Age comes to an end. *c. 927 BBY **The Antrixian Commonwealth formally joins the Galactic Republic as sovereign state. *c. 306 BBY **Dallen Atraya is born on Altara. *c. 192 BBY **Yanas Dosson is born on Morellia. *c. 88 BBY **Cassandra “Cassie” Dosson is born on Aderlon. *c. 84 BBY **Theya Darklyn is born on Aycaris. *c. 82 BBY **Darth Sidious (Sheev Palpatine) is born on Naboo. *c. 66 BBY **Owen Verkaik is born on Draven. **Marcus Morgan is born on Corellia. *c. 64 BBY **Andre Donato is born on Rotex. **Artur Strykia is born on Landris. *c. 63 BBY **Ettegar Strax is born on Torellia. *c. 62 BBY **Bronn Holcom is born on Alderaan. **Marissa Damodred (Strykia) is born on Relka. *c. 61 BBY **Terrel Harkness is born on Chandrila. *c. 60 BBY *c. 59 BBY **Leeto Draydess is born on Aycaris. **Meghan Morgan is born on Corellia. *c. 58 BBY **Vlad Metheyr is born on Hekarii Prime. **Eliza Cray is born on Rotex. *c. 55 BBY **Jessyka Santigar (Draydess) is born on Odya. **Galen Taym is born on Antrixies. **Aaron Traabo is born on Corellia. *c. 54 BBY **Anise Damodred is born on Relka. **Yvana Galvatore is born on Rotex. **Moraine Strykia (Sandoval) is born on Antrixies. *c. 52 BBY **Yon Kohl is born on Avagod IV. **Xera Donato (Traabo) is born on Rotex. *48 BBY **Shanna Strykia (Taym) is born on Antrixies. *c. 46 BBY **Deshawn Sandoval is born on Lorrd. *c. 45 BBY **Beverly Crusher is born on Rhinnal. *c. 43 BBY **Dontaine Strykia is born on Landris. *c. 42 BBY **Arthur Bishop is born on Coruscant. **Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg is born. *c. 41 BBY **Draygan Strykia is born on Antrixies. *c. 39 BBY **Vrisa D’armon is born on Emberlene. **Syanne Harkness is born on Chandrila *c. 36 BBY **Zachary Verkaik is born. *c. 35 BBY **Illyria Santigar is born on Knydia. **Hallyy Cabrero is born on Wroona. *c. 34 BBY **Becca Gellar is born on Fondor. **K’Ehlyr is born on Coyn. *c. 33 BBY **Sage Domarco is born on Rotex *c. 32 BBY **The Invasion of Naboo occurs. Episode I: The Phantom Menace takes place ***Battle of Naboo. Queen Amidala returns to Naboo and forms an alliance between the Naboo and Gungans. The Gungans engage the droid army while the Queen and her security force capture the leaders of the Trade Federation. Qui-Gon Jinn is killed by Darth Maul, who, in turn, is cut in half by Obi-Wan Kenobi but survives. Daultay Dofine is killed when the Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship is destroyed by Anakin Skywalker. **Senator Sheev Palpatine is elected Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, replacing Finis Valorum. **The Jedi Council promotes Obi-Wan Kenobi to the rank of Jedi Knight and permits him to train Anakin Skywalker as a Jedi. **Graydon and Allyson Strykia are born on Antrixies. **Diana Price is born on Kuat. **Wyatt Morgan is born on Ord Mantell. *c. 31 BBY **Therryn Strykia is born on Landris. **Lilandra Blackthorne is born on Relka. **Shasharra Draydess is born on Aycaris. Bloodlines: Of Blood and Honor *c. 30 BBY **The dark acolyte Imohen is rescued by mercenaries from Pratella. **Diana Price is identified as Force-sensitive and taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. *c. 29 BBY **Hera Syndulla is born on Ryloth. **al'Fez'zik is born on Zythrae. *c. 28 BBY **Rena Traabo is born on Rotex. **Cassandra Morgan is born on Corellia **Ulic Rossini is born on Rotex. **Linza Galvani is born on Rotex. **Kyle Galvatore (Jev Cray) is born on Rotex. **Cleph Jyrwin in born on Rotex. *c. 27 BBY **Corana Kord is born on Ciphrex. **Imohen encounters Sev’rance Tann and Vandalor in the Unknown Regions. **Arryn Korr is “born” on Kamino. **Torryn Strykia is born on Landris. *c. 23 BBY **Skye (Morgan) Dorne is born on Aerelon. *c. 22 BBY **'Episode II: The Attack of the Clones' takes place. The Battle of Geonosis occurs. **The Clone Wars begin. **Chancellor Palpatine is given emergency power by the senate and forms the Grand Army of the Republic. **Dontaine Strykia encounters Sev’rance Tann, who begins sowing the seeds of doubt in the young Jinsai. **Sev’rance Tann is killed on Krant **Jolee Traabo is born on Rotex *c. 21 BBY **Marcus Morgan and his allies track down Aaron Traabo and the Dresden Pirates. After the confrontation, Aaron is presumed dead. **Tashyna Atraydes is born on Aycaris. **Myzran Noviee is born on Abregado-Rae *c. 20 BBY **Nessa Carré is born on Nar Shaddaa. *c. 19 BBY **'Episode III: Revenge of the Sith' occurs. The Clone Wars end. **Anakin Skywalker falls to the dark side and becomes Darth Vader. **Order 66 is initiated by Darth Sidious, marking the Jedi as traitors to the Republic. The Jinsai, allied with the Jedi, also suffer from attacks by Clone Troops. **Dontaine Strykia falls to the Dark side, beginning the brief Antrixian Civil War. In a quest for revenge against Draygan, Dontaine kills Artur Strykia in a bid to take over the Antrixian Commonwealth. **Dissolution of the Jedi Order. **Graydon and Allyson Strykia are placed into hiding with Moraine Strykia overseeing their protection. **Occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth by Imperial forces occurs, ending the Antrixian Civil War. *c. 18 BBY **Rashara Damodred is born on Yasirah. **Arina Strykia is born. **Reginal Harrow is born on Aerelon. *c. 17 BBY **Arya (Verkaik) Dorne is born on Trudaa. **Katara Ling is born on Aerelon. **Kylana Ranses is born on Aerelon. **"Thoom" is born on Klatooine. *c. 12 BBY **Aleisha Sandoval is born on Coyn. *c. 10 BBY **Anna Verkaik is born on Draven. ** Andre Donato passes away, making Rena Traabo the new proprietor of Phantom Station and the Donato Black Market. *c. 4 BBY **Graydon Strykia and Syerra Cahl leave the crew of the Lady Jasmyne to hire on with CJ Morgan aboard the Charmed One. *c. 3 BBY **Jedi Chaz Goless, known as Master Blake is slain in a duel with the Second Brother, former Jedi Lewin Mourg. Mourg also "dies" during the confrontation. *c. 2 BBY **Owen and Zach Verkaik are slain by "Jedi Hunters" on Draven. Becca Gellar is captured by Imperial Forces. **Becca Gellar slays the recently raised Inquisitor, the Second Sister. Becca falls to the Dark side and joins the New Order's Inquisitorius. **The Corellian Treaty is signed, effectively giving birth to the Rebel Alliance. **The Galactic Civil War begins. **Morgan Transportation is restarted by Wyatt, CJ, and Meghan Morgan under the name Triple Star Shipping. Bloodlines: Blood Ties *c. 1 BBY **al'Fez'zik and Thoom escape from slavery on Nal Hutta, journeying to the Engstrom Trust. **The Nihtrad Syndicate approaches Rena Traabo about joining the syndicate. **Draygan Strykia is presumed dead. **The Liberation of Lothal occurs. *c. 0 BBY **Following the announcement Draygan Strykia's demise, Graydon Stykia becomes heir apparent of the High Seat of the Antrixian Commonwealth. **A hidden base is set up on the planet Trudaa to house refugees from the Galactic Civil War. **'Rogue One: A Star Wars Tale' occurs. **The Battle of Scarif occurs. The Alliance to Restore the Republic steals the plans for the Death Star from Scarif. The plans escape the battle aboard the Tantive IV. **'Episode IV: A New Hope' begins. **Alderaan is destroyed by the Death Star. **Obi-wan Kenobi is slain by Darth Vader on the Death Star. **The Battle of Yavin. Luke Skywalker destroys the Death Star. *c. 3 ABY **'Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back' begins. **The Battle of Hoth occurs. *c. 4 ABY **'Episode VI: Return of the Jedi' begins. **Jedi Master Yoda dies on Dagobah and becomes one with the Force. **The Battle of Endor. The second Death Star is destroyed over the forest moon of Endor. *c. 34 ABY **'Episode VII: The Force Awakens' occurs. **Han Solo is slain by Kylo Ren on Starkiller Base. **'Episode VIII: The Last Jedi' happens. **Luke Skywalker dies and becomes one with the Force. Category:Events